A New Adventure
by MikeMc
Summary: Two teens from Forks head off to college. They learn more about Life, Love and each other
1. Chapter 1

Graduation Day

Bella was glad that it was all over, she had finally graduated and now she had the rest of her life ahead of her. She had gotten a bursary to study in Alaska and Jake would be joining her. It was one of her biggest achievements, she had managed to tutor Jake so well that he skipped a year and had gotten his own bursary too. They had been best friends all their lives and nothing had changed that. He had been there for all the hard times, her mom leaving was the worst, including her breakup with Mike. No matter what he was there and now they were heading to college together. They had gotten an apartment off campus so that they could come and go as they pleased. They had gotten jobs as well, things were falling into place for them.

"We can't take the truck all the way to Alaska. I don't think we'll make it"

And so the great debate began, they were deciding whether they should have the bikes brought down for them as a means of transport of take Bella's truck with the bikes on the back. The bikes used to be a matter of contention for Charlie but once Bella had gotten her licence and forced Jake to do the same it calmed Charlie. They had also gotten the bikes fixed with money that they got as birthday and graduation gifts, luckily all the money went to brand new parts and a paint job. The labour came free as Jacob was Mr Mechanic. Bella had found the bikes outside someones house with a for sale on it. When she went inside to enquire about them they asked her for one hundred dollars and off she was.

"I say we have the bikes put on a train and pick them up infront"

"Jake what if it rains or snows then we'll have no transport then?"

They went on for hours trying to decide until Billy and Charlie got back.

"Hey whats going on here?"

"Bella wants to take her truck to Alaska"

"That won't be necessary, we bought you guys a new truck from both of us. It will be ready for pick up when you get to Alaska."

"Thanks dad."

Bella got up to hug Charlie and Billy and Jake followed suite. Charlie took Billy and Jake home, while Bella packed up her bags and replied to some texts and emails from Eric and Angela. They were going to Washington for university. Charlie had tried to convince her to go there as well but Bella had her heart set on the Literature program in Alaska and once Jake found out about the Mechanics program there was no stopping them. The months passed quickly and they were on a plane to Alaska.

"So are you ready for this? The start of our lives"

"Definitely"

They flew in silence because Jake decided to sleep a while before they got there. Bella watched him as he slept. He had cut his hair short because it got caught in some grease while he was working on someones car. He looked so different but still as hansome as before. The girl who got to be with him was truly lucky. She turned to look out the window for a while and noticed the increase in clouds and she was sure that there would be a temperature drop. The seatbelts light came on and she checked Jakes which waas still in place, and put hers on and the descent started. They touched down and Jacob woke up.

"Sleep well?"

He grinned at her and that was all the answer she needed. They got through the airport quite quickly and signed for their new truck. It was a grey Ford F150 and they both thought it was amazing as soon as they saw it. They went to the train station and got their bikes as well. The cab of the truck was made to seat two people and left some space for luggage. The bulk of their luggage would be delivered later in the day. With the bikes on the back they head for the apartment which turned out to be a small 2 bedroom house instead of an apartment. The owner was waitin for them on the porch.

"Hey im Andy. You must be Isabella and Jacob?"

"Please, call us Bella and Jake."

"Ok then let me give you a quick tour and then we can sign some documents and then I'll leave you two alone."

They went inside and he showed them the two bedrooms which were identical and each had a double bed, a flat screen, built-in-cupboards and both were en-suite. So they wouldn't have to worry about wasting each others time in the morning. The lounge had a tv and could seat 8 people with a small dining room which would seat 4. The kitchen was the biggest seller. It had light brown cabinets and silver appliances with black marble all way round. All the floors were heated throughout the house. There was an additional bathroom for guests next to the coat closet. They signed the lease and off Andy was. The garage was not big enough for the truck so they (mostly Jake) offloaded the bikes and put them in the garage and parked the truck infront of the garage.

"It's amazing, I thought we would be getting some dingy apartment but this is great."

They searched the web and found a pizza place that would deliver and ordered something to eat. They unpacked and acquainted themselves with the flow of the house, Bella preferred the room at the back of the house and Jacob took the one at the front which was next to the lounge. The bell rang and Jake paid for their pizzas and the dug in.

"So when do classes start?"

"Orientation starts tomorrow and classes start next week for both of us"

"So you wanna take the bikes tomorrow or the truck?"

"I don't know, the weather is looking okay so maybe the bikes."

So they did, they arrived early so they could walk around and explore a little before they had to go on the mandatory tour, they found the student town where there was food shops and bookstores. It was already buzzing with activity and they threw themselves into the throng. They checked out the town and it was mostly students working in them as well. Bella didn't feel as bad about deciding to get a part time job as well. They spent a little too much time there and had to run back to where the orientation was. The rest of the day was pretty boring as they were ushered around from academic halls to the science and mechanic labs. The library held most of Bella's attention. They were split into their courses and given their book lists and class schedules. They met up later in a coffee shop.

"So you wanna get our books and stuff later?"

"Yeah, let's eat first I'm starving."

They ate and spoke about their days.

"So we start next week monday but we can attend some of the classes held this week which are on a first come first serve basis because the labs are so small and they're reserved for the second and third years."

"I'm going to go look at the library tomorrow. We couldn't go in on the tour."

They planned the rest of their week.

It was setting up to be a new adventure for these two friends.

AN- Please review. Not sure whether this will have Vampires in yet. Alice and Edward will be in the story not sure about the other Cullens.

So all human fic? Or supernatural?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Okay so I've decided. Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme will be humans... For now. Vampires still to come. Enjoy the new chapter**.

Chapter 2

New People

The first week of lectures rolled around quickly. Bella and Jake had been enjoying their time working or left exploring the town and campus together but now they each had to go their own ways every morning. Jake had class at 9 till 3 and Bella had class from 11 till 5. The weather was holding up pretty well so Jake took his bike. First class for the day was one of his electives which was structural design. It would couple perfectly with his mechanics subjects making his dream of building cars easier to reach.

He walked in and class was still relatively empty. He picked a seat sat down and opened his week planner. It looked hectic but do-able. He had this class twice a week. He had mathematics thrice a week and Physics and Chemistry twice a week. He worked on friday afternoons from 12 and the whole day on Saturday. He was filling in some details when someone sat down next to him. People usually didn't because he was getting big, like most of the guys on the Res. He looked up and saw that a petit young woman had sat next to him.

"Hey"

"Hi. I'm Alice, I hope you don't mind me sitting here?"

"Not a problem. Seat is all yours."

"Thanks. So nameless guy, what are you studying?"

"My name is Jacob, I'm studying Mechanical Engineering. How about you?"

"I'm doing Civil Engineering. Hectic schedules they give us here right?"

"Yeah, between work and studying I don't know if I'll have time to hang with Bella. You live around here?"

"My parents are hiring a house here for us all. My brother goes here too. He is doing a degree in Literature."

"Bella too. She is my friend, we went to the same high school together and grew up together. Our dad's hired us a place here."

"Nice, so where do you come from? Jacob"

"Forks, Washington. How about you?"

"New York. Its amazing there. But this place has a better program. So we're here."

She looked at him and she had to admit that she liked looking at him.

"I think we'd better stop talking the lecturer looks like he is ready to begin"

And so he did. They both started taking notes. The class lasted an hour and Jake got up to go to the next one. Physics.

"What class do you have now?"

"Physics. How about you?"

"The same."

They checked the venues and it was the same one.

"Let's go then."

"Jacob can I have your number? You know incase I miss class or wanna copy your notes?"

"Sure"

She wrote it down and they got to the next class and went through the same routine. They spoke for a while before the Lecturer came in and then they made notes.

Bella sat in her second class for the day, she was missing Jake already. She had met a few people but nobody had been able to replace Jake. She sat listening to music as the lecture had not started yet. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to look who was sitting behind her. She pulled out her earphones to hear him.

"You shouldn't sit with your earphones in, you'll miss out on life."

"There's not much to miss."

"Well if I didn't tap you on your shoulder after calling you twice we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"Who said I wanted to have this conversation?"

"I got the feeling you wanted to make a new friend? Maybe to replace an old one?"

"I don't"

The lecturer walked in and the guy leaned back in his chair. Put his hand through his hair and Bella turned forward to listen. But before the lecture started the guy got up and left. Bella didn't really care what he thought.

Jacob and Alice had just finished class and decided to get some lunch. They had met a couple that where doing Chemical Engineering and shared some classes with them so they decided to all go together.

"So Tessa and Mikael, how long have you guys been dating?"

"About 6 months, we both came to check out the campus and we met at the bookstore. We both tried to buy the last copy of a book of Sonnets but he beat me to it. But after he bought it he gave it to me in exchange for lunch. So we had lunch and started talking and truthfully we both fell for each other."

"That is such a cute story but I have to ask and I'm sure Jake is thinking it too. Why study Chemical Engineering if you love Sonnets?"

"We each have different reasons, I was getting the book for a project and Tess was getting it because she does love Sonnets. But Chemical Engineering is my passion and her love for Sonnets wasn't enough to go and do some English degree."

"Ok I get it then"

The waitress came around and took their orders and then Tessa asked Jake and Alice some questions.

"So how long have you two been dating?"

Jake and Alice started laughing.

"We're not dating. We actually only met today."

"Really? You guys seem so good together."

"Yeah really, I met her in the class before the one we me you in."

Their lunch came and they ate, they spoke a little in between. The paid and left after they ate. Jake had chemistry next with all three of them. They walked together and sat together. Class passed quickly and they were given pre-reading for all their classes. Alice got a text from her brother saying that he went home and she should text him when she wanted him to pick her up.

"Ahh man."

"What's up Alice?" Jake asked.

"My brother went home which is like an hour away, he says I should text him when I want him to fetch me. But that means i'll be waiting here for an hour and only get home after two."

"You want a lift? I have a bike"

"Uhm are you sure? Its quite far."

"Its not a problem. Promise."

"Okay. Then yes please."

"Sorry Alice, Tess and I would offer you a lift but I only have a two seater truck."

"Its okay, I'll go with Jacob"

"Cool. See you guys tomorrow."

They got to the bike and off the went. Alice held Jake close and tight. Now and then she would give him a set of directions. Just under an hour later they stopped infront of her house.

"Here we are. You wanna come in?"

"Maybe another time?"

"Ok cool. See you tomorrow?"

"I have Mathematics and Chemistry what about you?"

"I have both too. I'll send you my schedule later."

"Bye Alice"

"Bye Jake."

He rode home and got there at the same time as Bella.

"Hey Jake. You only getting home now?"

"Yeah, dropped a friend off at home."

They walked into the house together and Jake locked the door behind them.

"So how was your first day Bells?"

"It was okay. Nothing to write to Charlie about. So you made a new friend already?"

"Three actually, we went for lunch."

"Nice. Most of the people in my class stay to themselves. And some of them are just too invasive."

"Cmon Bells you gotta make friends. We can't be each others only friends"

"Are you dumping me as your friend Jake?"

"Never Bella. Just make one friend"

"Yeah yeah."

"Thats my line."

"We sharing now!"

With that she left to her room.

Jake put on the tv and watched some highlights that were on. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up Bella was cooking something.

"Hey how long was I out?"

"Maybe two hours. You know you snore when you're infront of the tv!"

"I've been told that."

"You want some food?"

"Please? But can I just go shower first?"

"Sure you have twenty minutes."

He checked his phone on the way to the room and found he had two messages from Alice.

The first one said;

_Hey. It was nice meeting you. I know this is quick to be sending a text but I just wanted to make sure you got home safe._

_A_

The second one said;

_Jacob reply. You should've been home an hour ago._

_A_

He sent her a quick reply

_Am home safe. It was nice meeting you too. Explain the delay later. Gotta shower_

_J (Hahaha)_

He tossed the phone onto the bed and got into the shower. He was in, out and dressed in twenty minutes. They ate and settled infront of the tv. They each sat on different sides of the couch and looked for something to watch. A very old film version of Romeo and Juliett was just starting.

"Let's watch this?"

"Sure, I'm probably gonna be asleep soon"

True to his word he was out before the first scene was done. He slowly slipped into Bella's lap and she started playing with his hair. It was still slightly wet.

"I missed you, you big goof."

AN - Review, Share, Follow Favourite!


End file.
